


Apple juice and stomach acids

by Candiedcakes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apple Juice, Belching, Non-fatal vore, Oral Vore, Soft Vore, Swallowing, Vore, safe vore, stomach, stomach acids, the MC got what he/she deserved, unaware vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candiedcakes/pseuds/Candiedcakes
Summary: Dave swallows the MC while chugging some Apple juice





	Apple juice and stomach acids

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and made some dave strider vore because why the frick not?

You are a micro. A micro who is really thirsty. You could just get something but like the thief you are, you have no time to do that. You'll just go find something and drink it. Like yeah, it's a stupid idea if someone takes a sip of it, but hey, it's not like you'll actually get digested because apparently that never happen to those who get swallowed.

 

 

Well eventually you sneak into this one apartment room and you find a cup of Apple juice. You try to steal some But you fall in. Some kid named dave strider returns to his Apple juice that you're in. The worst thing that could happen is that he starts chugging it.

 

GLRK

GLRK

GLRK

GULP

 

Nevermind...

 

The soft but strong walls squeeze you down while Dave starts to wonder if he swallowed something other than Apple juice or its just his imagination.

 

You reach his gut. More Apple juice comes crashing down on you as Dave chugs it. He gets done, leaving you to be covered in Apple juice, saliva and and acids. You hear a muffled belch from outside, kid's probably covering his mouth while the air escape his gut to reduce sound. Some time later he says something about how he got the jackpot and the he thought that the apple juice he had was the last of the apple juice. You hear something that that sounds like a turntable. After a few minutes you can hear dave yelling "STOP" right before you hear what appears to be a crow squawking as its hit with a sharp object. It doesn't seem like the gut will stop gurgling like this. Later you accept that you're pretty much stuck down here. Well, at least it sounds like the stomach's calming down.

**Author's Note:**

> This has got to be my worst work yet. I'll probably make some better Dave strider vore later


End file.
